Support is requested for contributing US graduate students and postdocs at the 6th Interna- tional Conference on Quantitative Genetics (ICQG6) to be held in Brisbane, Australia, June 14-19 2020. As with the previous ICQG's, including ICQG5 held in Madison, Wisconsin, the conference will provide a comprehensive survey of the current status of quantitative genetics. Quantitative genetics is the ?eld of study that investigates the genetic contribution to variation between indi- viduals in populations, and hence is fundamental to understanding di?erences between people in the context of human disease. However, genetic variation underpins variation between individuals in agricultural and model species, and the methodologies of analysis are shared across these disci- plines. New technologies in genomics and molecular genetics of the last decade have propelled novel developments in statistical methodologies. These new technologies are providing both opportunities and challenges for our understanding of the genetic basis of quantitative traits in human and other natural populations, the evolution of characters, and use for plant and animal breeding. ICQG6 is unique in the conference circuit for bringing together researchers addressing similar problems from di?erent perspectives, and these interactions can precipitate new research directions.